Luz de mis ojos
by Ariielle-Luna
Summary: La vida de Yho y Hana da un extraño giro cuando llega a su casa un visitante muy particular... Es mi primer fic, espero que les guste :
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Pequeño visitante

Era una tarde soleada de otoño. Era extraño que hubiera sol, ya que el clima había estado bastante frio los últimos días. Yho y Manta se encontraban tirados bajo un árbol sin nada que hacer y disfrutando del hermoso día. La verdad era que desde que el torneo de shamanes se suspendió los días se volvieron bastante monótonos.

Que hermoso sentir el sol de nuevo, verdad Manta? – decía el castaño con el tono mas tranquilo del mundo.

Si la verdad es que si - respondió él.

Pareces preocupado, te ocurre algo? - se preocupó el castaño

Yho que piensas que haya sucedido con Hao? – Manta se había levantado con esa extraña duda en la cabeza, con una extraña sensación.

Porque la pregunta? - se extrañó Yho.

Por nada en particular, solo me levante con esa pregunta - Dijo Manta

La verdad es que yo también me lo había estado preguntando, después de todo es mi hermano – respondió Yho despreocupado – me gustaría saber donde está en este momento.

Hana se encontraba adentro mirando la televisión acostada en el piso, mientras Tamao iba de aquí para allá tratando de hacer las cosas de la casa.

Es mucha molestia pedirte que no hagas ruido? – protestó Hana.

Lo siento señora – respondió la pelirrosa.

La verdad era que aunque Tamao quería serle útil a Hana, le costaba mucho hacer las cosas en la casa ya que no estaba acostumbrada. La mayoría de las veces recibía regaños por parte de Hana por no saber cocinar pero igual la señorita Hana no la corría, suponía que algo estaba haciendo bien después de todo.

Estaba en ese momento limpiando la entrada, cuando por la puerta principal se asomó una pequeña niña. Era pequeña de edad, se notaba en su cara que irradiaba algo de miedo y miraba para todos lados como si estuviera perdida.

Tamao sonrió y pensó que lo más probable era que se hubiera perdido y estuviera buscando ayuda. La pelirrosa casi se cayó de espaldas cuando se acercó a la pequeña. Pelo castaño con dos hermosas trensas cocidas, dos mechones alrededor de su cara y una sonrisa muy familiar que Tamao reconoció apenas se acercó.

Será? No, no puede ser posible – se dijo así misma, no creía que Yho podía tener una hija por ahí con otra mujer que no fuera Hana – Puedo ayudarte en algo pequeña? – le dijo a la niña.

Hola, usted es la señora Hana? – dijo la niña. Sonaba tan dulce con su conejo de peluche en los brazos que parecía sacada de alguna película. Tamao rogó que no sea de una de terror.

No pero si quieres la llamo – atendió Tamao – me puedes decir como te llamas?

La señora no me conoce, puedo hablar con ella personalmente? – preguntó la niña muy educada.

Por supuesto supongo que no tendrá problemas – respondió Tamao un poco extrañada – ven adelante.

La niña seguía a Tamao tan rápido como podía con sus pequeñas piernas. Era adorable y muy educada pero esa duda seguía carcomiendo la cabeza de Tamao, ya que ella imaginó que solo venía a vender galletas o cosas así. Seguia pensando que Yho no era el tipo de hombre que andaba con cualquier mujer o que dejaba hijos sin reconocer. Estaba muy concentrada hasta que una vocesita chillona la sacó de sus pensamientos…

Disculpe señorita… – dijo la pequeña con timidez y agachando su cabeza.

Ocurre algo? – preguntó Tamao lo mas dulce que pudo.

Me han dicho que la señora Hana es algo… dura, digamos – prosiguió la niña – cree que deba tenerle miedo?

La pelirrosa se moría de la ternura. Te causó mucha gracia la pregunta y no querías asustarla, por mas que Hana sea de temer. No podía dejar de preguntarse porque solo preguntaba por Hana.

La señora Hana es algo seria – dijo Tamao con sinceridad – pero no creo que debas temer, eres una niña muy dulce.

La niña le sonrio y pareció tranquilizarse.

Por Dios es igual al joven Yho – pensó la muchacha para sus adentros – Oye pequeña, puedes decirme tu nombre por favor? – Dirigiéndose a la niña.

Mi nombre es Luz, señorita – contestó la pequeña con una sonrisa – y el suyo?

El mio es Tamao – respondió algo extrañada por la pregunta.

Que bonito nombre tiene – la pequeña iba a hacer que la pelirrosa se derritiera ante tanta ternura.

Luz era muy delgada y pequeña, Tamao calculaba unos cuatro años aproximadamente. Tenía el cabello largo y castaño y era muy simpática. El camino hacia el comedor pareció hacerse eterno pero al fín habían llegado.

Guuauuuu – decía la Luz asombrada – esta casa es enorme.

Asi es – respondió Tamao con una sonrisa – puedes esperarme aquí hasta que llamo a la señora?

Por supuesto – respondió la pequeña.

Hana estaba acostada en el suelo frente a la televisión mientras comía frituras. Parecía no haberse enterado del pequeño visitante que la estaba buscando. Hana estaba casada con Yho desde hacia ya un tiempo y parecía estar mas exigente que nunca. Estaba viendo la telenovela cuando Tamao la distrajo…

Disculpe señora Hana – dijo un poco temerosa – una niña la está buscando, quiere hablar con usted parece estar perdida…

Aii te dije millones de veces que no me interrumpas cuando veo la novela – dijo Hana algo molesta.

Lo sé pero es una pequeña no iba a dejarla afuera – se disculpó la joven – además está sola, no se de donde viene…

Esta bien – respondió secamente Hana – deja de excusarte y hazla pasar.

Si señora – respondió Tamao y fue a buscar a Luz que estaba en la puerta.

Se veía la pequeña figura de la niña entrando por la puerta, lo que extraño a Hana…

Con su permiso señora – era tan pequeña que debía hacer puntas de pie para alcanzar la manija de la enorme puerta del comedor – necesito hablar con usted.

Hana no pudo disimular como su mandíbula caía al ver a la pequeña Luz de cerca. Estaba muy concentrado en asesinar a Yho cuando la pequeña comenzó a hablar.

Se que no me conoce señora, Mi nombre es Luz Asakura y soy su sobrina – exclamó la pequeña muy rápidamente – mi padre me dijo que corro peligro estando cerca suyo y me mandó a pedirle encarecidamente que me deje quedarme aquí por favor.

Tamao que estaba escuchando del otro lado de la puerta dejó caer el jarrón que estaba limpiando. Por surte, porque de no ser así Hana no habría salido de su estado de shock.

Espera un momento pequeña, necesito que vayas mas despacio – le dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba, no se podía tener en pié – me estas diciendo que eres hija de Hao?

Asi es – dijo la pequeña para alivio de Hana y salvación de Yho – por favor puedo quedarme aquí?

Por una parte Hana estaba aliviada, pero por la otra… Luz parecía una niña muy buena y educada pero ella no era precisamente la persona mas maternal del universo, no se imaginaba teniendo que cuidarla.

Puedo ayudar a la señorita Tamao con los quehaceres y además se cocinar delicioso – dijo con una sonrisa pícara, como si hubiese ido con un dialogo escrito.

La sonrisa de Hana se dibujó de oreja a oreja.

Esta bien puedes quedarte – respondió distante la rubia – pero solo si sabes valerte por ti misma.

Por supuesto – dijo la pequeña – pero… no debería pedirle permiso a mi tio tambien?

Oye aquí se hace lo que yo digo oiste? – Luz se asustó un poco – ahora quédate aquí así te presento con Yho.

Esta bien – dijo la pequeña riendo.

Yho seguía en el patio bajo el árbol junto con Manta. No había nada que hacer y el día estaba especial para flojear, aunque la pregunta de tu amigo te había dejado algo preocupado.

Yhooo – el grito sacó al castaño de sus pensamientos – puedes venir un momento si no estas muy ocupado? Debes ver algo.

Reiste por lo irónica que era tu ahora esposa.

Tamao debe haberse ido – dijo Manta divertido.

Seguro va a regañarme por algo – decía Yho rascándose la nuca.

No seas llorón – le dijo Manta.

Entraron al comedor y parecía haber alguien, pero no se veía ya que Hana estaba tapando.

Que ocurre Hana? – preguntó algo perplejo el muchacho.

Ella es Luz… y es hija de Hao – dijo rápidamente la rubia.

La pequeña parecía estar asustada del impacto que provocaba la noticia en aquellas personas.

Asi que soy tio? – dijo el castaño alegre – Hola, soy tu tio Yho!

Hola tio, me llamo Luz - la pequeña pareció tranquilizarse – puedo llamarte tio?

Si claro pequeña, debes hacerlo – dijo él.

Manta aún no salía de su asombro y Hana le decía a Yho que era un inmaduro.

Hana solo es una pequeña que puede hacer? – decía el castaño – no voy a dejar a mi sobrina en la calle.

Y como lo sabes si la conoces hace 5 segundos? – le reprochaba Hana.

Vaya parece que papá no es precisamente la persona mas querida del mundo – dijo la pequeña algo triste.

No eres tú pequeña, es que hace mucho tiempo que no vemos a tu padre – intentó tranquilizarla Manta – mi nombre es Manta Oyamada, tu te llamas Luz verdad?

Asi es – dijo ella.

Y cuantos años tienes?

Tengo cuatro y medio – dijo ella orgullosa.

No eres muy pequeña para andar sola por las calles? – se extrañó Manta.

No, no – dijo riendo la niña – Opacho me trajo hasta aquí y me indicó cual era la casa.

Ah ya veo – dijo él.

Hana seguía regañando a Yho hasta que el le prometió que tendría cuidado.

Me portaré bien lo prometo – dijo la pequeña.

Parecia tener una habilidad para conquistar a la gente. Sus ojos a pesar de ser muy brillantes irradiaban cierta tristeza e inocencia, como si la vida hubiera sido dura con ella. Hana no quería dejarse engañar, con lo que le había dicho de limpiar estaba en dudas si se lo habría dicho Hao o si de verdad era malintencionada como su padre. Por lo pronto la haría trabajar, después de todo dijo que sabia valerse por sí misma.

Dime pequeña – preguntó desafiante Hana – Y tu madre?

No conocí a mi madre señora – dijo la pequeña algo triste – papá dijo que se suicidó.

Tu papá te dijo eso siendo tan pequeña? – exclamó Yho algo indignado.

Papá siempre fue sincero conmigo y prefirió contarme la verdad antes que escuchar mis preguntas – lo justificó la pequeña – aunque no tiene mucho tiempo para mí, lo veo muy poco asique no pude pedirle mas detalles.

Y estas siempre sola? – preguntó Manta.

No claro que no – dijo la pequeña – paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Opacho. Ella me cuida y me enseña a que debo ser fuerte y madura...

La pequeña fue interrumpida por un sonido muy fuerte, provenido aparentemente de su estómago.

Ai lo lamento – se disculpó la pequeña mientras se sonrojaba – es que no desayuné esta mañana.

En seguida Hana le dio la orden a Tamao de que le preparara algo para comer, después de todo era la tarde y parecía que la pequeña no era bien alimentada donde se encontraba. La pelirrosa fue feliz hacia la cocina, le alegraba tanto que la señora haya dejado que la pequeña se quede que trabajo gustosa creía que por primera vez. No es que no le gustara trabajar en casa de Yho es que había días que en verdad no tenia ganas. Llevo a Luz una bandeja con té y muchas tostadas y mermelada que la pequeña devoró casi en un instante.

Y donde han estado en estos años? – preguntó la rubia curiosa.

No nos quedamos en un solo lugar, estábamos siempre viajando – contaba la pequeña – cuando era mas pequeña, Opacho me llevaba a ballet para que pasara el tiempo pero papá dejo de mandarme porque dijo que era peligroso. Recuerdo que una vez un hombre vestido de blanco intentó llevarme a la fuerza. Para mí eran doctores pero para dice que se llaman soldados X, creo.

Oh no, volvieron a aparecer – dijo Yho preocupado por su sobrina.

Pero no los he vuelto a ver – siguió la niña – esto fue hace bastante tiempo.

Y porque tu padre decidió mandarte aquí? – respondió Manta.

La verdad es que no lo sé – respondió la niña intentando pensar – solo me dijo que era el lugar mas seguro donde podía estar y que corría mucho peligro estando cerca suyo. Cuando pase el peligro vendrá a recogerme.

La pequeña parecía correr peligro enserio para que Hao la mandara a la casa de su hermano con el cual hace unos años había tenido una horrible pelea. Al principio a Hana le molestó que los expusiera de esa forma, temía que fuera atacados por su culpa, pero sentía algo que se parecía mucho a la lástima, la niña seguía siendo tan solo una niña y no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando. Pero no iba a venir así como así a su casa sin devolver nada a cambio, la haría ayudar con los quehaceres.

Mira que tarde se ha hecho los pequeños se van a dormir – y mirando hacia Manta – Oiste Manta?

Oye – protestó este, lo que provocó la risa de Luz.

Niña debes irte a la cama – dijo Hana con cara de poca paciencia a los dos que discutían – le diré a Tamao que te lleve a tu habitación.

Enseguida Tamao llevó a la pequeña por un pasillo muy largo que estaba muy finamente decorado y la hizo pasar por una habitación que tenía unos ventanales enormes. La pequeña pensó que debía ser maravilloso ver el sol entrar por ahí. La habitación no era gran cosa. Después de todo era la habitación de huéspedes donde se quedaban los amigos de Yho cada vez que iban, solo importaba que tuviera una cama y ya. La pequeña se alegró, ya estaba arta de dormir en las bolsas de dormir que tenían los hospedajes donde se quedaba.

Aquí esta pequeña – dijo Tamao con ternura – tu cama ya está preparada.

Muchas gracias señorita – dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa – pero, me enseñarías a hacerla?

Dime Tamao por favor – dijo pacientemente y en tono de broma – que feo esos niños que no tienden la cama…

No es eso – dijo Luz riendo y rascando detrás de su cabeza (igual que su tío) – es que donde me quedaba siempre había bolsas de dormir, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dormí en una cama de verdad.

Tamao tuvo cierto aire de compasión para con aquella niñita. Era muy pequeña y parecía que la vida solo le había mostrado su parte más oscura. La pelirrosa tuvo un enorme escalofrío cuando pensó que todas las cosas que sabía hacer en la casa las había aprendido porque tenia que trabajar, sino ¿de que otra forma iba a ser? Le enseñó a la pequeña como debía hacer su cama. Aprendía muy rápido debía admitir, mas de lo que ella aprendía.

Mañana a que hora debemos levantarnos? – preguntó luego Luz

Vendré a llamarte quieres? – dijo Tamao con una sonrisa.

Esta bien – dijo la niña – pero me cuesta mucho despertarme, tenme paciencia.

Tamao la arropaba y no podía evitar soltar una risita cada vez que la pequeña decía por favor. Tenía un acento muy gracioso y con su vocesita chillona apenas se entendía. Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Ojala esta pequeña se encuentre bien – pensaba para sus adentros.

Esa mañana Luz se levantó con muchas ganas, ya que no veía la hora de ir a abrir esos hermosos ventanales y que por allí entrara el sol. Se vistió rápidamente y fue a jalar la cuerda de aquella maravillosa cortina roja como el vino. Su expresión enorme de admiración se hizo notar inmediatamente. Parecía un cuento; podían verse las hojas amarillas en los árboles y los gorriones y una bandada de pájaros que iban a buscar comida.

Pequeña estuve buscándote – dijo Tamao con preocupación

Lo lamento, es que quise levantarme rápido para abrir las cortinas – se disculpó ella – no es maravillosa la vista desde aquí, me encanta como entra el sol.

Es hermoso verdad? – dijo la muchacha en un tono relajado.

Que quieren mis tíos para desayunar? – Preguntó la niña cortando el momento.

Lo olvide completamente – dijo Tamao agarrándose la cabeza – quieres hacerlo tú?

La niña asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que la pelirrosa la llevaba de la mano hasta la cocina. No se dio cuenta que Luz era tan pequeña que no alcanzaba las hornallas ni las alacenas; la dejó allí y salió rápidamente. La niña ni lerda ni perezosa fue a buscar un pequeño banquillo que había por ahí e hizo todo lo que debía hacer.

Me pone de mal humor que Tamao se tarde tanto con el desayuno – protestaba molesta Hana mientras esperaba sentada en la mesa – todas las mañanas es igual.

Tranquila Hanita – decía Yho entre risas.

No terminó de decir la frase cuando la pequeña llegaba al comedor con la bandeja y el desayuno.

Buenos días señores – decía Luz con una sonrisa mientras dejaba las bandejas en la mesa.

Buenos días Luz – respondió Yho – tu hiciste el desayuno?

Siii – decía la pequeña con una sonrisa – espero que les guste.

La pequeña se retiró del comedor.

Debes admitir que esto está delicioso – dijo Yho a Hana, quien por mas raro que pareciera hasta ahora no se había quejado.

Para ser sincera, cocina mejor que Tamao – respondió seria la rubia.

Yho no pudo evitar reír. Sabia que dijera lo que dijera, a Hana le caia bien la pequeña Luz y si había dejado que se quedara era porque en realidad estaba tan preocupada por su sobrina como todos allí.

La mañana transcurrió sin más; Tamao iba de un lado a otro, Hana veía la televisión e Yho se reía de Luz quien no aprendía a usar la aspiradora. Hacía ya un rato habían llamado Horo Horo y Pilika diciendo que irían al día siguiente acompañados de Chocolov. Yho se encargó de avisarle a Ryu y a Ren y por supuesto también a Manta para que también fueran a quedarse. No quería admitirlo, pero Yho estaba bastante preocupado por la reacción de sus amigos ante la nueva visitante, no se atrevió a explicárselos por teléfono a pesar de que Hana le había dicho que lo hiciera.

Lograste ganarle a la aspiradora? – preguntó Yho en tono bromista al ver a la pequeña entrar a la sala de estar, en donde él se encontraba.

Tío no seas grosero – rió Luz – le prometí a Hana salir a juntar las hojas a la entrada, me acompañas?

Claro – dijo Yho mientras se levantaba del sillón.

Salieron hasta la puerta y no pudo evitar reír cuando escuchó a la pequeña decir: Vaya si que son muchas hojas.

Era cierto; la entrada a la casa de los Asakura tenía un enorme portal hecho con rejas desde donde se podía ver un camino con piedras y flores y árboles, muchos, muchos árboles.

Vas a querer ayuda? – preguntó Yho algo apenado.

Claro que no! Hoy tomé mi desayuno asique tengo todas las pilas recargadas – bromeó la pequeña.

Yho rió: si quieres ayuda me avisas, esta bien? Y se sentó abajo del árbol a observar a aquella pequeña de sonrisa grande y ojos tristes. No podía creer que se tratara de su sobrina, la hija del hermano con el que se había llevado tan mal. No pudiste evitar preguntarte porqué la había dejado en tu casa sin avisar y sobre todo porqué prometió pasar luego a recogerla como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sabes Tio Yho? – Le dijo la pequeña sorpresivamente – mi papá tenía razón…

Sobre que? – preguntaste sin poder creer lo que la pequeña decía ¿De verdad Hao le había hablado sobre ellos?

De que tenías un gran corazón – dijo la pequeña para terminar de sorprender al muchacho.

Si? Y por qué dijo eso? – no supo que decirle.

Porque me contó que tenía un hermano gemelo con el cual nunca se llevó bien, pero que tenias un gran corazón y que le enseñaste a confiar en los demás y era él quien te debía una disculpa – continúo la niña - pero no le digas que te dije porque me va a regañar.

Yho no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuanto había cambiado Hao desde aquel entonces? Y, sobre todo, de que se escondia?

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Soy Luz

Opacho acababa de llegar al campamento donde se encontraba Hao, algo preocupada y no muy convencida de la decisión que este había tomado.

*********FLASHBACK**********

No me parece una buena decisión señor Hao – Por primera vez Opacho no estaba de acuerdo con él – yo puedo hacerme cargo de la pequeña, no es necesario meter a su hermano en esto.

Opacho es por el bien de ella, debes entenderlo – explicaba Hao pacientemente – ya perdí a su madre. No me perdonaría que a Luz llegara a ocurrirle algo por mi culpa. No podemos arriesgarnos a que vuelva a pasar lo de hace un año, los soldados X podrían atacar en cualquier momento.

Pero señor Hao… – protestó Opacho.

Haz lo que te digo – respondió él secamente.

*********FIN DEL FLASHBACK*********

Vaya que vacio se siente todo sin la pequeña – dijo Opacho con aires melancólicos.

Era difícil para ella aceptar que otro iba a hacerse cargo de Luz, siendo ella la que la cuidó por tantos años y la que le enseñó todo lo que sabía. El lugar se sentía extraño sin la voz de la pequeña, sin las canciones te inventaba y sin estar pendiente de que no se alejara.

Ya te dije que lo hice por su propio bien – La voz de Hao sorprendió a Opacho.

Lo sé – respondió ella con resignación – aún así su ausencia se nota, y mucho.

Yo también la extraño – Esta respuesta sorprendió a Opacho, ya que aunque si bien ella sabía que Hao moriría si algo malo le sucediera a esa pequeña, no era normal que lo expresara delante de ella – Hiciste todo como te lo pedí?

Si señor – respondió – la niña se encontraba muy nerviosa, no le convencía la idea de quedarse.

Le dijiste que…-

Si, le dije que era por que era muy peligroso quedarse aquí – dijo impaciente Opacho.

Esta bien – respondió él – Vigilaste que se quedara allí? Le dijiste que no se moviera?

Hao era agobiante cuando se trataba de Luz. Trataba de mantenerla todo el día distraída para no tener que contestar las preguntas sobre su madre que la pequeña insistía en hacer.

Ahora corría peligro y no tenía otra opción que dejar a su pequeña Luz con su hermano. Si bien aún no confiaba en él, sabía que allí la niña estaría a salvo de cualquier persona.

Espero que esté bien – pensaba para sus adentros…

Mientras tanto en casa de Yho la pequeña seguía recogiendo las hojas secas que había en suelo. Yho la miraba con ternura pero no podía dejar de pensar en su hermano, que había ocurrido en todo este tiempo y si había cambiado tanto de parecer como había expresado la pequeña hacia unos instantes.

Un ruido extraño sacó al castaño de sus pensamientos.

Amidamaru apareciste! – Exclamó – te perdiste la sorpresa.

Buenas tardes Amo – dijo el espíritu – de que sorpresa me habla?

Ella es mi sobrina Luz – presentaba el muchacho a la pequeña que no dejaba de mirar al espíritu.

Como que su sobrina – exclamó confuso Amidamaru – significa que ella es hija de…

Así es – afirmó Yho – ella es la hija de Hao.

El fantasma confundido pero educado la saludo haciendo una reverencia. La niña disimulaba sus nervios, lo cual llamó la atención del castaño ya que se suponía que Luz estaba rodeada de espíritus.

Adelante Luz, Amidamaru no te hará daño – la invitó él.

La pequeña se acercó al espíritu…

Mucho gusto Amidamaru mi nombre es Luz – dijo con una sonrisa y viendo que estaba segura.

Que bonito nombre tiene señorita – dijo dulcemente Amidamaru.

Te asustaste cuando lo viste? – preguntó Yho algo extrañado.

No, no es eso – explicó la niña – es que el espíritu de papá era muy malo, a veces me lastimaba. Mira…

La pequeña se levantó la remera y tenía horribles quemaduras en la espalda que estaban mal curadas.

Esas lastimaduras no están bien curadas pequeña – le advirtió el castaño preocupado – vamos adentro, le diré a Tamao que las cure.

Tomó a la pequeña de un brazo y la llevó con Tamao hacia la habitación para que ésta pudiera curarla y no se infectaran más las heridas.

Que está pasando? – preguntó Hana sin entender.

La pequeña está herida y sus lastimaduras están mal curadas – explicó el castaño sin dejar de preocuparse – no quiero imaginarme en que condiciones vive esa pequeña ni lo que ha tenido que pasar.

Pero lastimaduras de que? – preguntaba la rubia.

Le presenté a Amidamaru y me extrañó que se asustara, le pregunté si le temía y me dijo que a veces el espíritu de su padre la lastimaba –explicaba el castaño.

Vaya pobre niña – no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de su boca – crees que todo esto sea una trampa de Hao?

La verdad no lo sé – decía el castaño sentándose en uno de los sillones – no creo que una niña de cuatro años pueda fingir de esa forma. Sabes que me dijo allá afuera?

Que cosa? – preguntó Hana.

Que su padre le dijo que éramos buenas personas y que podía confiar en nosotros – decía Yho aún sin poder creerlo – no creo que haya sido una mentira.

No puedo creer lo que está pasando – decía la rubia mientras llevaba una mano hacia la vista.

Es una niña muy valiente – dijo Tamao mientras entraba por la puerta del living – no lloró ni un poquito.

Me porté muy bien - decía la niña con una enorme sonrisa – Señora Hana, puedo acompañar a Tamao a hacer las compras?

Esta bien, Vete – dijo Hana – no tarden demasiado, aún tienen que hacer la cena.

Luego de unos minutos que Luz y Tamao se fueron, llegaron a la casa Horo Horo, Pilika y Cholov. Al poco tiempo Ren y Jun y un poco mas tarde Ryu y Fausto. Parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo.

Tanto tiempo chinito – dijo Horo Horo dirijiéndose a Ren.

Ya verás cabeza de cepillo – respondió este posesionando su arma.

Nunca dejaran de peliar –decía Pilika llevando una mano hacia su frente como gesto de resignación.

Para mi que se extrañaban – decía Jun riendo.

Oigan esperen un segundo – dijo Yho intentando separar a sus amigos antes de que se mataran – cuando lo llamé debí haberles dicho algo importante…

Aún no se los dijiste Yho? – exclamó la rubia molesta.

Es que era muy largo para explicar por teléfono –explicó el castaño.

Señora Hana voy a terminar de juntar las… - la pequeña se asomó por la cocina y se sorprendió de ver tanta gente – Hola a todos, mucho gusto! – dijo algo mas animada.

En el comedor nadie decía nada. Todos habían notado el parecido (o mas bien, el idéntico) entre la pequeñita que se acababa de asomar por la cocina y su buen amigo Yho.

Dándose cuenta de la conmoción que acababa de provocar la noticia, Manta decidió interrumpir.

Luz, quieres que te ayude a terminar de recoger las hojas? – le dijo a la pequeña.

Por supuesto – dijo feliz la niña – con su permiso.

Ambos se retiraron del lugar.

Yho tuviste una hija y no nos lo dijiste? – preguntó Horo sin entender.

Si esa pequeña fuera hija de Yho ninguno de los dos estaría vivo en este momento – dijo Ren indiferente.

A mi me pareció una pequeña adorable – decía Ryu.

No, no es eso – intentó explicar Yho – esa niña es…

Si? – dijeron todos al unisono.

Es Luz… - dijo tomando un poco de aire – mi sobrina.

O sea que… - no quiso decir Chocolov.

Así es – asintió Yho – Luz es hija de Hao.

Estas loco o que? – se paró repentinamente Horo Horo.

Señor Yho tener a esa pequeña aquí es muy peligroso para usted – le advirtió Ryu.

Lo sé pero… - no podía explicar el castaño ya que lo interrumpía una avalancha de advertencias.

Además que Hao no había muerto? – preguntó Jun.

Pues parece que no… - respondió el.

Escuchen – Interrumpió Hana – esa niña tiene apenas cuatro años y llegó sola a nuestra casa diciendo que corría peligro, sea hija de quien sea es una niña y no podemos poner en riesgo su vida solo porque es hija de un asesino.

Así es – continuó Yho mientras miraba por la ventana a Luz recoger las hojas y hablar con Manta – esa pequeña no tiene la culpa del padre que tiene y no podemos ponerla en peligro. Además sea lo que sea sigue siendo mi sobrina, no?

Para mi está bien – interrumpió Pilika que hasta el momento no había dicho nada – es solo una pequeña, que malas intenciones puede tener?

Yo opino igual – continuó Fausto – además, el señor Yho es fuerte y puede protegerla.

Es verdad solo es una niña – concluyeron los demás.

Y sabes quien es su madre? – preguntó Ren.

Por lo que parece, Hao no quiere decírselo – respondió el castaño – se lo preguntamos apenas vino pero dice que Hao solo le dijo que se suicidó.

Vaya – se apenó Chocolov – no es algo pequeña para darle una noticia de esa magnitud?

Eso pensaba – contestó Yho en tono triste – pero parece estar acostumbrada a esa vida. Está aquí porque según ella la intentaron raptar "doctores" que en realidad son los soldados X.

¿Qué no habían muerto? – preguntó Ren.

No lo sé, la verdad ya no se que pensar – respondió preocupado el castaño.

Ya terminé con las hojas – entró la pequeña gritando y riendo.

Pero que niña mas linda – le dijo Ryu a la pequeña – como te llamas?

Me llamo Luz señor y soy mas linda cuando estoy limpia –dijo la pequeña riendo en tono de broma.

Hana me la voy a comer a besos – exclamó Pilika – quieres que te ayude a bañarte niñita?

Puedo señora Hana? – preguntaba la niña educadamente.

Hana asintió con la cabeza y Pilika tomó a Luz de mano para llevársela al baño, ambas acompañadas de Jun.

Yo voy a ver que demonios le ocurre a Tamao con la comida – exclamó la rubia molesta.

Es una niña muy educada Yho – admitió Fausto cuando ésta se fue.

Es encantadora – rió él.

Alguien se está convirtiendo en un tío baboso – bromeó Horo.

La cena transcurrió sin más. Las chicas no dejaban de hacerle preguntas a la niña que ella respondía educadamente. Era muy simpática y los hacia reír a todos, incluyendo a Ren.

Muy bien, me parece que es hora de buscar al conejo e irse a dormir – dijo Hana dirigiéndose a la pequeña.

Tienes un conejo? Como es su nombre? – Preguntó Pilika, quien ya le había tomado mucho cariño a la niña – todos los conejos tienen un nombre.

Se llama Hao, como mi papá – respondió inocentemente la niña.

Bien, entonces vamos a buscar tu conejo y vamos a dormir – dijo Pilika llevando a la niña de la mano.

Vaya parece que Pilika va a adoptarla – reía Jun.

No pobre niña, es una tortura para mí ella no tiene porque soportarla – dijo Horo.

Te oí tonto – gritó Pilika desde el pasillo.

Luego de cenar y de quedarse hablando hasta tarde, los demás decidieron que ya era hora de dormir también. La casa de Yho era tan grande y tenía tantas habitaciones que tranquilamente podían dormir uno en cada cuarto. Los Asakura tenían mucho dinero del cual Yho podía disponer.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía normal. La pequeña había ayudado a Tamao a preparar los desayunos, ante la mirada estupefacta de todos los que se encontraban allí que no podían creer como esa pequeña se las arreglaba para hacer todo. Todo parecía normal, bueno, casi todo…

La pequeña fue hasta su habitación a hacer la cama. Estaba volviendo cuando Hana pasó corriendo a una increíble velocidad hasta el baño, en donde comenzó a vomitar.

Señora Hana que le ocurre? Se encuentra bien? – Decía la pequeña asustada – quiere que llame a Yho? Señora dígame algo.

Estoy bien Luz, ya deja de gritar – salió la rubia del baño enojada y agarrando su estómago.

Estaba muy asustada – decía la niña haciendo puchero.

Ya no pongas esa cara, estoy bien, no ves? – decía Hana entre enojada y preocupada – le pusiste algo al desayuno?

Mmm no señora – respondió la pequeña pensativa – le hice exactamente lo mismo que ayer y al desayuno se lo preparé yo, Tamao estaba limpiando las habitaciones.

Hana que ocurrió? – Preguntó Jun, quien había visto a la rubia correr hacia el baño- te levantaste así de la nada, me hiciste preocupar.

No sé que me ocurre – explicaba Hana – ayer estaba bien y en el desayuno comí lo mismo de ayer, será algo que comí la noche anterior?

Tuviste tu período el mes pasado? – la pregunta de la Tao casi hace que la rubia se desmaye.

Era cierto, había olvidado completamente que no había tenido su período el mes anterior. Eso solo podía significar que…

La sonrisa de Jun se hizo más que evidente.

No es gracioso – se enfadó la rubia – voy a tener que visitar a un médico.

Quieres que te acompañe? – se ofreció Jun.

Esta bien, vayamos – confirmó Hana.

Oigan yo no entiendo nada – decía la pequeña en un evidente estado de confusión – que le ocurre señora?

Nada pequeña debo ir al médico para que me lo diga – decía la rubia impaciente – puedes no decir nada sobre esta conversación?

La niña mucho más confundida que antes asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino, ya que aún debía ir a preparar el almuerzo.

Luego de almorzar, los chicos decidieron quedarse a jugar cartas y Jun y Hana junto con Pilika partieron hacía el hospital, con la excusa de que se iban a ver vidrieras. Decidieron llevar a la niña para no levantar sospechas.

Oigan no íbamos a ver vidrieras? – preguntó Pilika confundida.

Está bien Pilika, mentimos – dijo Hana impaciente.

Vamos a ir al médico porque Hana estuvo vomitando esta mañana y no tuvo su periodo – explicó Jun más detalladamente.

Eso significa que…? – preguntó la Usui sorprendida.

Aii pueden dejar de decir eso, ya lo va a confirmar el medicó – se molestó la rubia.

Oigan yo no entiendo nada – exclamó la pequeña haciendo un puchero – que significa?

Pilika y Jun rieron al mismo tiempo.

Aún no lo sabemos, debemos esperar que lo diga el médico – explicó riendo Jun.

Ya te dije que dejes de hacer esa expresión – se molestaba Hana.

Cual? Esta? – preguntaba la pequeña volviendo a hacer el puchero que tanto le molestaba a la rubia.

Siii esa – dijo impaciente esta – me molesta.

La pequeña comenzó a hacer muecas graciosas provocando que todas, incluyendo Hana, se rieran.

Es mas linda cuando si ríe señora – le dijo la niña a Hana.

Aiii le pondría un listón y la sentaría en el estante de la habitación – decía Pilika llena de ternura.

Aquí es? – le preguntó Jun a Hana.

Si, apresurémonos – respondió esta.

Luego de un largo rato esperando el doctor por fin llamó a Hana, quien decidió entrar con Jun ya que estaba bastante nerviosa.

Bueno señora, por lo que me ha dicho y lo que he revisado definitivamente usted está embarazada – las palabras del doctor sonaron como un palo en la nuca.

Pero, esta seguro doctor? – respondió la rubia incrédula.

Por supuesto – afirmó – es mas, si quiere venga dentro de dos semanas para hacerle una ecografía y confirmar sus dudas.

Está bien doctor gracias – respondió la rubia sin todavía creer lo que había escuchado.

Y? Que te dijo? – preguntó Pilika ni bien salieron.

Que Hana está embarazada – respondió Jun al ver que Hana no salía de su estado de shock.

Aii que maravilla – exclamó Pilika.

O sea que tendré un primo? – exclamó feliz Luz.

Así es pequeña pero no debes decir nada todavía si? – le dijo pacientemente la Tao – primero debe saberlo Yho, esta bien?

Porque? – dijo la pequeña sin entender – que complicados son los adultos.

Las tres sonrieron.

Al llegar a casa y dar la noticia, todo fue puramente alegría. Todos festejaron el nuevo agregado de la familia. Pero Yho seguía preocupado porque estaba seguro que algo le ocurría a su esposa.

Hana te encuentras bien? – le preguntó.

Ella le hizo señas para que la siguiera hasta el pasillo. Yho la obedeció y caminaron hasta que ambos estuvieron frente al ventanal enorme que tanto le gustaba a Luz.

Yho no se si estamos preparados para esto – admitió la rubia luego de un rato de silencio.

Porque lo dices? – se preocupó éste – estamos casados, hace años que vivimos juntos…

Aún así – lo interrumpió – miranos! Esa niña está aquí y nosotros no hacemos nada por ella porque no sabemos como actuar. Ella es así porque ya está criada, y nosotros que haremos?

Pero Hana porque no te calmas? – a estas alturas la rubia estaba histérica – vas a dañar al bebé.

Es que no lo entiendes… - se molestó Hana, pero no pudo seguir la discusión ya que Luz apareció por el pasillo.

Disculpen, no quise interrumpir nada – se disculpó la pequeña – no deberían estar alegres? Van a ser padres.

Estamos muy alegres – respondió Yho con una sonrisa – a que ibas a tu habitación?

Es que extraño a papá y voy a buscar mi conejo, eso me hace recordarlo – dijo la pequeña con dulzura.

Los padres no se reemplazan con conejos pequeña –contestó duramente Hana, provocando que la pequeña se pusiera muy triste.

Si lo sé señora – le respondió ella – ahora con su permiso. Y se dirigió a su habitación.

Hana porque hiciste eso? – preguntó Yho algo molesto.

Solo le dije la verdad – respondió la rubia secamente.

Nadie nace sabiendo ser padre, Hana, se aprende como se puede – dijo el castaño dándole la espalda – tenlo presente la próxima vez que te desquites con una niña inocente.

Él salió en busca de Luz, quien salió de la habitación como si nada.

Hana se encerró en su habitación, sintiéndose molesta por la forma en que Yho había respondido. Que se creía que era para hablarle así? Cuando saliera de ahí obtendría su merecido. Sin embargo, admitía que su reacción con la niña había estado muy mal. Pensó en pedirle disculpas, aunque la pequeña había salido de su habitación como si nada, seguro no había entendido lo que ella quiso decir.

Los soldados sobrevivientes de la última batalla se reunieron nuevamente para seguir con el plan de matar a Hao.

Qué haremos? – Preguntó Chris – somos muy pocos para atacarlo.

Ya te dije que debemos buscar a la pequeña y amenazarlo para que se entregue – respondió impaciente Marco.

No sé si podría dañar a una niña – dijo Miine algo triste.

Debemos hacer lo que sea para que ese desgraciado caiga en la trampa – dijo Lizerg.

Miine o estás a favor, o estás en contra – Le reprochó Marco enojado – ese desgraciado va a pagar por lo que le hizo a la Doncella Jeanne…

Jeanne había desaparecido hacía ya poco más de cinco años sin que nadie volviera a saber nada de ella. Nunca la encontraron, pero Marco estaba seguro que era Hao quien había asesinado a su doncella, seguro era para sacarla del medio, después de todo Hao acostumbraba a hacer eso. Desde el momento en que no supieron de ella, Marco juró que se vengaría del castaño así sea lo último que haga.

En donde está la niña ahora? – preguntó Lizerg.

Parece que está en la casa de Yho Asakura – le respondió Chris – si ese idiota sigue interponiéndose habrá que eliminarlo también.

Debemos hacer todo lo que sea necesario – exclamó Marco, haciendo que Lizerg se preocupara -

Diethel, tu irás a buscar a la niña y la atraparás con tu arma, cuida que nadie te vea.

De acuerdo –respondió él comenzando a caminar. Se sentía nervioso ya que nuevamente se encontraría con los chicos.

Debo hacer lo necesario… – pensaba Lizerg mientras caminaba.

El resto del día pasó sin ningún otro percance en la casa de los Asakura. Hana no había visto a Luz en casi toda la tarde, la niña había estado muy pendiente de las tareas del hogar. La rubia suspiró algo aliviada y pensó que tal vez la niña no había tenido en cuenta ese horrible comentario que había hecho. La pequeña cenó, se despidió de todos y se dirigió a su habitación como toda una señorita. Hana se había ido a dormir después de que todos lo hicieron y no lograba conciliar el sueño. No quería admitir que se sentía muy mal por la pelea de hoy y después de desquitarse con la niña. Se levantó para buscar un vaso de agua, justo pasó por la habitación de la niña y se asomo a la puerta. Se asustó mucho cuando vio que su cama estaba vacía y que tampoco estaba su conejo. Salió a buscarla y, luego de caminar un poco, creyó tener una idea de donde podía estar. Cruzó todas las habitaciones y allí estaba ella, la cortina abierta y sus pequeños brazos cruzados en el marco de aquel enorme ventanal donde se podía ver el sol y los pájaros comiendo, o la luna en este caso.

En cuanto la figura de Hana se dibujó en la puerta, la pequeña giró su cabeza dejando ver una mueca de sorpresa y sus ojos todos cristalizados de tanto llorar. Se veía tan tierna sosteniendo su conejo en su brazo. El conejo estaba sucio y algo descocido pero parecía tener un valor inmenso para aquella pequeña.

Sabe señora? – se paró la niña para sorpresa de la rubia – mi papá tal vez no le caiga bien, tal vez sea una mala persona y quizá hasta un pésimo padre, pero lo quiero mucho y se que él a mi también y que no dejaría que nada malo me sucediera. No será el mejor pero él es todo lo que tengo.

El corazón se le hacía añicos dentro del pecho a la rubia. Como por un instinto maternal, Hana se agachó y acarició la cabeza de Luz un momento, luego la abrazó con mucha fuerza. Estaba arrepentida por el momento que le había hecho pasar a esa niña.

La niña también la abrazó y se recostó en sus brazos. Se notaba que la pequeña estaba cansada porque se durmió casi al instante, mientras la rubia acariciaba su cabello.

Serás una gran madre Hana – la voz del castaño la asustó.

Ambos abrazaron a la pequeña y la llevaron hasta su habitación. Luz Asakura era en verdad un milagro…

Esa mañana la niña se levantó mas feliz que de costumbre, se sentía querida y aceptada en la casa de su tío. Pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste porque extrañaba a su padre.

Señora Hana – preguntó la pequeña durante el desayuno – cree que a mi papá le pase algo malo?

Tu papá es una persona muy fuerte, seguro va a estar bien ya lo verás – respondió seriamente la rubia.

Oh no! – exclamó Luz mirando por la ventana y poniendo cara de cansancio – el frente volvió a llenarse de hojas otra vez.

Es otoño Luz, las hojas de los árboles se caen al suelo – dijo Hana. El comentario de la pequeña le había causado cierta gracia – quieres que se lo dejemos a Tamao?

No señora – dijo la pequeña sonriendo – es mi trabajo y prometí hacerlo.

La pequeña se puso su abrigo más grande y salió junto con su conejo para el frente a recoger las hojas que estaban desparramadas por todo el suelo del frente. Hacía mucho frío afuera por lo que la niña tardaba mucho ya que no se podía mover bien.

Oi cuando dejarán de caerse? – le hablaba la niña a las hojas mientras con su conejo en los brazos, las metía con bronca dentro de la bolsa.

Una figura se dibujaba detrás del espeso jardín de los Asakura. La pequeña estaba muy concentrada recogiendo hojas cuando sintió un ruido extraño detrás de un arbusto. Al principio no le dio importancia pues se sentían muchos ruidos afuera. Luego volvió a sentirlo un poco mas cerca y luego otra vez.

Tamao? – gritó la pequeña temerosa, pero nadie le respondía – Tio? Señora? – y tampoco le respondían.

La pequeña hizo un paso hacía atrás y justo estaba por empezar a correr cuando una figura saltó de atrás de los arbustos y la sujeto con una especie de cuerda. La niña estaba tan asustada que no podía gritar.

Si gritas tendré que asesinarte – la amenazó la figura.

La pequeña ya no aguantó más y lanzó un grito tan agudo que todos en la casa lo oyeron. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron hacía el frente de la casa, pero ya era muy tarde solo vieron a Lizerg alejarse con la pequeña atada con sus hilos.

Solo su conejo se encontraba allí tirado en el suelo. Nadie podía creer lo que había pasado…

Holaaa! No tuve tiempo de presentarme en el primer capítulo. Soy Arii Luna. Espero que les haya gustado mi fic, lo corté ahí porque me había quedado muy largo XD

Se me había ocurrido una historia buenísima pero era parecida a una que ya estaba publicada asique la dejé para la próxima. Esta historia se me ocurrió una vez en la iglesia (no es que haya estado en cualquiera) jajajajaja

Me despido! Dejen RW porfaas.

(L


End file.
